Better than this
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Are we really gonna pretend that nothing went down after Austin's incredible performance in the rain? Yeah, I didn't think so. Post-better than this Auslly one shot.
**Author's note: I honestly can't believe nobody has written this yet considering Ally feels how we all feel after watching the better than this performance in here; so here's Ally Dawson doing what all of us only wish we could do to Austin Moon.**

The crowd went wild, like absolutely wild. And he had only done one number.

Granted, starting off a show with a number that would cause a short intermission just after it so Austin could change into dry clothes wasn't exactly the best move logically, but no one in that venue cared at all.

Especially Ally.

She had just finished performing her own song as the opening act, still on her post performance high.

And seeing her extremely attractive ex-boyfriend that she may or may not still have feelings for dance around wearing a white shirt in the rain did nothing but increase the adrenaline running through her veins.

"That was incredible!" Trish said as Austin ran backstage.

"Best performance ever!" Dez said, high fiving his best friend.

"Thanks guys!" Austin said excitedly, pulling them all in for a group hug.

"Ew, no!" Trish said, pushing him away. "You're all wet!"

"Hey, at least it isn't sweat." Austin laughed.

"Yeah, like that one time you thought Ally had a crush on you." Dez said, smiling fondly as he recalled the memory.

"HA HA HA, yeah that was funny." Ally laughed loudly and awkwardly, finally speaking up. "Because I DIDN'T have a crush on you, and you were orange and sweaty."

"Yep." Austin chuckled, also a bit awkwardly since they both did in fact have feelings for each other now, as opposed to back then. "Well, I should go get changed into some dry clothes so I can finish the show."

Ally snapped out of her awkwardness and back to her hornyness as Austin walked away, her brain working on overdrive to figure out some excuse to go after him.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom before the intermission is over." Ally told Trish and Dez, mentally high fiving herself for coming up with such a believable excuse.

Trish and Dez nodded before she rushed off in the direction Austin had just gone, which just so happened to be the same direction as the bathroom.

She rushed into the bathroom, making sure her hair still looked good and touching up her makeup before she walked out and stood outside Austin's dressing room door.

" _This is crazy._ " she thought to herself. " _I can't do this._ "

But then she remembered his performance. The performance that had pushed her over the edge.

Without giving herself anytime to have second thoughts, she flung the dressing room door open and walked in.

Austin looked up, startled. He had taken off his wet socks and shoes and was towel drying his messy hair. He had also removed blue blazer and draped it over a chair, leaving him in just a white button up and black dress pants.

A soaking wet white button up.

A soaking wet white button up that was see through.

"Hey!" Austin smiled at her.

"HI." Ally said loudly, dragging her eyes away from his marvelous chest.

"Umm, did you need something?" Austin chuckled bemusedly, wondering why she was in his dressing room when he was supposed to be changing.

"Uhhhhh..." Ally said slowly. "Yes?"

"You sound sure of yourself." Austin laughed, tossing his towel down and taking a step closer to her.

Ally looked up at him.

His hair was damp and messy, he had a playful smirk on his lips and a teasing glint in his eyes, but behind that she could see the admiration he always had in his eyes whenever she looked at him looking at her.

And that's when the shred of self control she had left vanished.

Without saying a word, she marched right over to him, grabbed his face in her hands, and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Austin's eyes widened as he felt her lips against his own; after recovering from the initial shock, his eyes drifted shut and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as he deepened the kiss.

This kiss wasn't like any other kiss they had shared. It was fueled by lust and sexual desires they had never let drive them until now. It was sloppy and heated and not at all romantic, and they loved every second of it.

Her tongue pressed against his bottom lip, begging for entry, which he gladly granted. His tongue danced in hers in his mouth just as he had danced on the stage.

Austin moved one of his hands up to hold the nape of her neck, drawing her face even closer than it was as his other hand drifted down slowly, inching closer and closer to her ass.

Tugging on his hair one last time, which caused him to moan, Ally moved her hands out of his wet locks and down his neck, over his shoulders, across his chest, and down to his waist; she tugged at the bottom of his shirt to untuck it before placing her hands on his hard abs.

Ally pulled her mouth away from his, smirking as his lips leaned foreword to follow hers as she moved away.

Before Austin could say anything, Ally leaned in and began kissing his neck, causing his mouth to drop open and his eyes to roll back as he let out a strained moan.

Her hands moved farther up his chest, going nearly all the way up to his color bones before moving back down, her nails scraping across his skin, which made him whimper and drop his forehead to her shoulder as she continued placing sloppy kisses down his neck.

Much to both of their displeasure, Ally's hands slid out from under his shirt so they could move up to his collar to make fast work of the buttons.

Ally pulled her lips off of his neck so she could concentrate better on undoing his shirt buttons; so Austin, missing the intimacy, lifted his forehead from her shoulder and began kissing her neck.

Ally felt a shiver shoot down her spine as his lips danced across her neck, her own hands about halfway done with the buttons.

Once she had reached the bottom of his shirt, she pushed the wet garment off his shoulders and onto the floor.

Austin pulled his lips away from her neck to look at her.

Her lips were red and swollen, and he was sure his were too. She had a faint purple bruise on the spot where her neck met her shoulder, obviously his doing. Her already dark eyes were darker than usual, but they were light up with lust and bright with desire.

Almost in a daze, he reached his hand up and ran a thumb over her soft cheek, as if he was reassuring himself that this was all real, that it was actually happening.

Her eyes fluttered at his touch, which gave him a surge of confidence. Smirking down at her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Ally was surprised by his actions and immediately wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself.

Austin took a few steps before falling backwards onto the couch in his dressing room, Ally unwrapping her legs from around him and planting her core right on his as she straddled him.

Austin let out a loud moan before he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her lips back down to meet his.

Ally planed her hands on his broad chest, her manicured nails dancing across his smooth skin.

She was the first to pull away from their heated kiss, dragging her lips down his neck to his collarbone, where she nipped and sucked as he squirmed with pleasure underneath her.

Stopping right on his collarbone, Ally bit down hard, no doubt marking him.

"Oh my god Ally!" Austin moaned breathlessly as she licked over the spot to soothe it, her hands beginning to undo his belt buckle, her wrists brushing his every increasing hard on and driving him wild.

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Austin!" Jimmy's voice yelled, obviously irritated. "You were supposed to be back on stage five minutes ago!"

"Sorry! I'll be right out!" Austin called back quickly.

Ally rolled off of Austin, both of them panting and avoiding eye contact with each other.

"I should... Umm..." Ally stuttered. "I should go..."

She looked up at him only to find that he had already been looking at her.

"Break a leg." Ally said softly.

"I'll do my best." Austin replied, a shy yet sly smile on his face.

Ally nodded and held the back of her neck awkwardly before rushing out of the dressing room.

Austin let out a low sigh as the door shut behind her.

If she was turned on after his first performance, he wondered how she'd feel after seeing him perform post hot make out session where his pent up sexual desires would no doubt find a way to release themselves during his performances.

He also wondered if he should tell Jimmy to have all the children in the audience avert their eyes, because after the performance Ally had just given him, there's no way the rest of his show would be kid friendly.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
